The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by baguettes
Summary: Baekhyun suddenly wakes up blind, in a dark world where he's apparently not alone. The secret feeling always hidden by act nor lust. [exo couple; ChanBaek]


**You In The Dark**

©baguettes

.

Chanyeol – Baekhyun – Kyungsoo – Jongdae

Rating : Mature for mild smut

.

_This story will be not good as expected. Dark theme with a bit fantasy spice._

_Lots of typo._

* * *

If you wish, I will give you everything. Even if it causes grief for your loved one, I will give you everything, If you so desire. I will be anything you want me to be, and I promise to fulfill your dreams..

—even if it means,

stealing your light away.[*]

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

.

.

Sesuatu terjadi di saat hari menjelang siang, tepat di saat ku membuka kedua mataku.

"Masih malam?" gumamku serak. Melihat ke setiap sekelilingku yang tertutupi oleh gelapnya malam tanpa disinari terangnya sang rembulan. Hanya merasakan dinginnya udara sudah membuatku ingin kembali terlarut dalam tidur malamku.

Dan aku pun menarik selimutku hingga batas ujung puncak kepalaku, untuk kembali tidur.

Tetapi, skenario itu seakan tidak pernah berhenti. Sudah terulang lima kali dan aku tetap berada pada malam yang panjang.

"Mungkin ini semuanya mimpi?"

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur ke lautan malam tersebut.

Dan,

Sampai suatu ketika aku pun mengerti; malam panjang yang selama ini kunaungi sudah telah lama tiada. Aku menyadarinya di saat aku membuka mataku untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

Pada siang yang cerah, aku bisa merasakan panas matahari menusuk ke permukaan pori-pori kulitku. Keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis dan hampir membasahi pakaian yang saat ini sedang kupakai. Anehnya, aku hanya bisa merasakannya saja. Kedua mataku tetap tidak menangkap adanya cahaya, hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelami kedua mataku.

Ah, rasanya tidak begitu menarik..

Dan, di saat itu, aku pun sadar kalau mataku tidak lagi bisa memperlihatkan cerahnya matahari untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

.

.

Beruntungnya, aku tidak panik. Walaupun aku tidak berpengalaman sama sekali, tetapi ketika merasakannya sendiri, aku malah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Terkecuali untuk di saat-saat seperti ini..

"AHH!"

**BRUK**

"_OH MY GOD! Pantatku!"_

Aku terjatuh karena tanpa sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang aku lupa buang tempo hari. _Mau ke dapur aja kok susah banget, sih?! _Gerutuku dalam hati seraya jalan terseok-seok karena terbentur lantai ruang tengah—sepertinya—terlalu keras. Kedua tanganku kugunakan sebagai pilihan terakhir; meraba apa saja yang penting bisa sampai ke dapur dengan selamat. Dan, doaku terkabul hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Akhirnya sampai juga.." senyum syukur kuulaskan, bisa merasakan dinginnya ubin _counter_ dapur membuatku senang bukan main!

"Aku haus, mau minum.." tanganku mencoba meraih gelas yang ada di tempat pengering secara perlahan. _Rasanya aku menaruhnya di sekitar sin—ah, dapat! _Walau cukup ceroboh, setidaknya aku masih bisa berusaha sendiri untuk meraih gelas dan menuangkan air—cukup banyak hingga tumpah dari wadahnya—untuk diriku sendiri. Aku meminumnya sangat terburu-buru karena tenggorokanku sudah seperti padang pasir; sangat kering dan panas.

"Aaaah, enaknya~"

_Hmm, mungkin, untuk saat ini masih bisa kuatasi sendirian._

Aku tidak tahu, rasa syukur ini bisa dalam sekejab menghilang, dan tergantikan dengan rasa sesak di dada. Walaupun demikian, aku tidak seharusnya bersedih hati. Aku berpikir, tidak mengapa jika aku tidak sekuat dulu. Aku juga tidak depresi seperti yang seharusnya..

Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Memang benar aku baik-baik saja, jika aku kehilangan rasa percaya diriku karena ini, jadi, aku tidak perlu repot untuk menghadiri rapat panjang yang selama ini kulakukan sebagai perwakilan negara. Yah, mungkin kebutaan ini akan cukup merepotkanku untuk jangka yang cukup lama. Tetapi, aku benar-benar merasa tenang.

_Mungkin.._

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Baekhyun sama sekali menjawab semua panggilannya melalui ponsel miliknya, bahkan sampai Chanyeol mengunjungi rumahnya seperti saat ini dan mengetuk pintunya berulang kali dengan volume keras pun, Baekhyun tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Baek, jawab aku sekarang, aku tahu kamu ada di rumah~"

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Kamu kenapa tidak datang ke rapat hari ini? Kamu sakit? Ayo, buka pintunya~"

Chanyeol mulai merengek di luar pintu Baekhyun ketika dirasa Baekhyun tidak kunjung-kunjung membuka pintu rumahnya. Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah pekarangan rumah Baekhyun yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, mawar adalah salah satunya. Chanyeol merasa janggal. Tidak jarang ia melihat tumbuhan mawar milik Baekhyun mekar dengan indahnya, tetapi kini, bunga itu mulai layu. _Sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi sangat tidak perhatian kepada bunga favoritnya ini?_

"Baekhyun?"

**BRAK**

"CHANYEOL?!" Baekhyun membuka pintu depan rumahnya cukup kasar, membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Berantakan, itulah yang bisa Chanyeol lihat dari penampilan Baekhyun. Pakaian yang kusut, dan rambutnya tidak tertata rapi.

"Ma-maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu.. ah, ya—oh, ayo masuk!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kamu kemana saja, hah? Seharian ini aku terus menelponmu tetapi tidak ada satu panggilan dariku yang kamu jawab bahkan kamu tidak menghadiri rapat hari ini, dan juga—hey—aku sedang berbicara denganmu, setidaknya tatap mataku!" Chanyeol menuding jari telunjuknya tepat di muka Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Baekhyun. Ia pikir, Baekhyun akan memarahinya karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar—Chanyeol terlalu sering bersikap kurang ajar pada Baekhyun—tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Tubuh Baekhyun bersitegang, dan hanya reaksi lamban darinya yang ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun.

"Ah—ya, ma-maaf.." jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"..."

"A-aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku—hmm, lebih baik kamu masuk ke dalam rumah dan aku akan membuatkanmu teh hitam yang enak," Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Chanyeol sendiri tertegun untuk beberapa saat sebelum memasuki rumah megah milik Baekhyun. Melihat dari gerak-gerik Baekhyun..

"Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya? Kamu bersikap aneh, aku yakin kamu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak normal lagi," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh curiga. Sekali pun Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Baekhyun bersikap aneh dan ia harus mengetahui penyebabnya. Bagaimana pun caranya.

"Ya-yah! Aku tidak melakukan hal ane—apa maksudmu dengan tidak normal, hah?!"

_Gawat, aku tidak boleh sampai ketahuan!_

Chanyeol memasang tampang datarnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu memang bersikap aneh," itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Lagi pula, siapa yang tidak curiga jika melihat seseorang tengah merayap di dinding bagaikan seekor cicak? Dan Baekhyun tengah melakukannya sekarang.

"AKU TIDAK BERSIKAP ANEH! DA-DASAR CHANYEOL BODOH! HAHAHA.."

"..."

.

.

**PSSSHHHH**

_Ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini, bagaimana caranya, ya? Terlebih lagi.._

"Bisakah kamu berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Yeol? Kamu seakan membuat lubang di sekujur tubuhku melalui matamu itu.." bukannya mendengarkan, Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming, bahkan tatapannya lebih menusuk dibandingkan sebelumnya. _Ya, ampun, apalagi ini.. _Baekhyun meringis dalam hati. Merutuki nasibnya yang sedang tidak beruntung.

**PIP**

**PIP**

"Baekhyun, airnya sudah matang.."

"Ah, iya," Baekhyun mengangguk pelan seraya mengeluarkan teko kecil miliknya dari dalam laci.

"Kamu mau teh hitam atau _darjeeling_, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun untuk sekedar basa-basi, tangannya masih cukup telaten untuk mempersiapkan teh dan lainnya. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin untuk yang selanjutnya.

"Kopi saja,"

"Aku tidak punya kopi, Yeol.."

"Kena—tunggu, kamu mau menuangkan—"

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik memakan kue yang ada di meja terkejut melihat Baekhyun menuangkan air panas bukan pada teko yang berisikan daun teh, melainkan pada _counter_ dapur. Baekhyun yang merasakan hangat di sekitar kakinya langsung memundurkan langkahnya.

"Eh?"

"**BAEKHYUN, AWAS!"**

**BRAK**

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memabawanya ke dalam pelukannya yang mengakibatkan punggungnya terbentur dinding cukup keras. Jika saja ia terlambat sedetik saja, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun nantinya?

Chanyeol menggeram. Sudah cukup. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan kasar, ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mencengkram erat kedua pundak sempit itu tanpa peduli rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"KAMU KENAPA SIH?! KATAKAN SESUA—"

Chanyeol terdiam. Cengkraman tangannya pada pundak Baekhyun mengendur. Chanyeol seakan bisu seketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang redup dan tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Seakan cahaya enggan untuk menyelami mata hijau milik Baekhyun, sekalipun hanya untuk sekedar memberikan kemerlap cahanya di mata pemuda manis itu. Kedua kelereng hijau itu kini sudah memudar dan mati.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Maafkan aku.. untuk saat ini, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku.."

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan besar itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Chanyeol menunggu kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Hingga kedua bibir itu terbuka dan bersuara;

"Aku tidak bisa melihat,Yeol—tidak bisa sama sekali."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note**

.

[*]kutipan dari buku doujinshi Arthur in the dark.

_I'm back, guys~_

Lotte bikin lagi ff baru yang mungkin gak sebagus doujinshi aslinya. Lotte remake ulang, mengambil tema yang sama tapi ada beberapa bagian yang bakal Lotte ubah karena pada dasarnya doujinshi ini adalah doujin hetalia, tentang negara -_-" haha..

Lotte suka banget sama couple dan ceritanya, jadi kepikiran pengen buat yang kaya gitu cuman beda cast wkwk yang di sana negara, kalau ini orang asli. Semoga masih ada yang berminat buat minta kelanjutan ff abal ini..

.

**Don't be silent readers!**

**And please give me your reviews!**


End file.
